While He's Away
by Joliet E. Bunyao
Summary: AU. Sakura has been in a long-term relationship with Neji. Neji is in the Navy, and has been away on a long term assignment for three years. Sakura feels lonely, but still waits for the love of her life to come back. However, what happens when a certain Uchiha is thrown into the mix? Will Sakura remain faithful, or will she have a change of heart?
1. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**While He's Away**

**Author's Note: Hello, first off I would like to say it's been awhile since I've written anything on here, but I think I'm getting back into this. Therefore, I apologize if you find any mistakes, and if you do, please tell me. It feels good to be back here as well. Also, this story is set in an AU, specifically modern day Tokyo. The rating might change later, too. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

"_Wait for me, Sakura. I promise you, I will come back. I promise." the man begged, while gripping her shoulders tightly, with desperate eyes._

_She looked at him with doubt. "What if you don't come back? What will I do? I can't help but think that way. I'm just trying to be realistic." _

_The man's grey eyes softened. He even knew there was a possibility that he wouldn't come back. "I don't like to think about it, but wait for me. I love you. I love you so much, and when I come back, I'll make sure that you won't ever lose me again." _

_There was a silence between them. They stared into each other's eyes with such intensity; they could stay like that for hours. The pink haired girl sighed._

"_Okay. I'll wait for you. I love you, Neji. I love you, so much." Sakura's voice began to break and her eyes became glassy. _

_Neji embraced her tightly, and planted his lips onto hers. She gladly returned the kiss, never wanting it to end. _

_Neji was the first one to break the kiss. He looked into her beautiful, green eyes one last time. _

_Sakura watched the love of her life board the airplane._

* * *

Sakura's eyes opened wide. She had the same dream again. Her heart was beating fast, and she can feel tiny droplets of sweat, trickling down her forehead. The pink haired woman wiped the sweat off her forehead with her hand, and went into sitting position on her bed.

'_I need to stop having that dream. I need to. I know he'll come back home, but I can't help but worry. I just need to relax…' _Sakura glanced at her clock, which was on her nightstand. It was only 7:30 AM.

'_It's Saturday…What to do today…I finished all my homework when I came home yesterday, and Tsunade didn't assign me clinic duty today either. So, I'm completely free. Ino is working today and so is Hinata. Maybe today should just be spent at home.' _Sakura climbed out of bed, cleaned herself up in the bathroom, and headed towards the kitchen.

The pinkette grabbed a pan from the cabinet and cracked a few eggs, making them spread around the pan. While waiting for the eggs to be ready, she popped in two pieces of toast in the toaster.

Once the eggs were done frying, she set them on a plate. She heard a familiar tune go through her ears, although it was distant. Her phone was ringing. Sakura walked quickly back to her room and grabbed her phone, answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan! It's Ino. Sorry, I know it's early, but I'm at work already anyways. I was just calling to see if you wanted to have lunch together in the afternoon. How about it?!" Sakura thought Ino was being unusually loud at this time of day, but she didn't mind.

"Sure, Ino." Sakura yawned.

"Great! Meet me at the Konoha City Cafe at 12:30! Bye!" Ino hung up the phone, without allowing Sakura to say anything back.

Sakura took her phone with her and went back into the kitchen. The bread was done toasting, so she added it onto her plate with her eggs, and seated herself at the dining table.

Sakura heard another noise, which came from outside. _'Must be the mailman…' _Sakura got out of her seat, bringing her toast with her. She opened the door, and grabbed a bundle of mail. The first thing she saw was a letter.

A letter from him. Sakura's eyes widened, and while heading back to the kitchen table, she threw the rest of her mail on her couch.

Sakura tore the envelope open, eager to read what was inside. She unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I apologize if this letter gets to you very late. Military mail tends to ship slowly. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'm doing just fine. Don't worry about me. On the other hand, I worry about you every single day. I hope your nursing studies are going great. I bet they are, you're brilliant. I also just want you to know that I'm sorry for my absence. I know that I can't replace your feelings of being lonely, right now, but I promise when I return, I'll make it up to you. I don't know how I'll do it, but I will make it up to you. For now, please take this traditional Japanese hair piece I found in my travels. _

Sakura looked inside the envelope to find something wrapped in a red fabric. She tore it off gently, revealing a red and pink flower hair piece, with faux pink petals dangling from the bottom of it. She had to admit, it was beautiful. Sakura went back to reading the letter.

_Since the New Year is coming up, I decided to add an extra accessory to your outfit. Sorry, the hair piece is kind of your Christmas and New Year's present. I would give you more things, if I had time. Sorry, once again. Anyways, I know you'll look beautiful in it. I'm sorry I won't be there to spend Christmas and New Year's with you, but remember, I'll make it up to you. I promise. I can't stress it enough. I don't know when I'll be home, but hopefully it'll be soon._

_Love,_

_Neji_

Sakura smiled. It had been ages since she received a letter, but she was glad that she got one. Neji wrote the letter in November, and she received it on December 28th, meaning today. Sakura immediately grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write. She pushed her breakfast aside to give her more room to write.

_Dear Neji,_

_You wrote your most recent letter in November, and I just got it today. The military mailing system does suck, but I'm happy that you wrote me. I worry about you as well, even though you tell me not to. Isn't it funny, how we tell each other not to worry, but we still do it, just because we're stubborn like that? Haha. It's only natural of us to do so. My nursing studies are going great, Tsunade is a great teacher, and you know she has always been. It's hard being away from you for so long, and I honestly do get lonely, but I know that I'll see you again. I just try and busy myself with other things, so I won't feel that way. It's okay that you aren't spending the holidays with me. Ino hosted her annual Christmas party, and it was a lot of fun. She'll be planning her usual New Year's party too, so that's coming up soon. So I'm not going to be lonely during these times. I still wish you were here, though. Thank you for the hair piece, it's beautiful. I love it. I don't love it as much as you, though. Thank you. I hope you're doing well, make sure to take care of yourself._

_Love always,_

_Sakura_

Sakura sealed the letter in an envelope, went outside of her apartment, and dropped it into the mailbox. She climbed back upstairs and looked at the time. It was only 8:30. She decided to read a book until it was time for her lunch date with Ino.

* * *

**Author Note: Well that was the first chapter. For more clarification, Neji is apart of Japan's Self-Defense Forces, which is the Japanese military, specifically the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force, which is the Navy. Don't worry, things will become more clear as the story progresses. More clarifications will be cleared in the later chapters. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. You can review, favorite, whatever. Anything is appreciated.**


	2. First Encounter

**While He's Away **

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for any typos and other mistakes. I typed this late at night.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

_12:30 PM, Konoha City Café_

Sakura waited patiently outside the café Ino told her to meet up at. It was cold to sit outside, so she decided to walk inside the café.

The café felt nice and warm to Sakura. It was covered in Christmas decorations-lights surrounding the walls, a Christmas tree next to a small fireplace, Christmas themed pictures were everywhere, and on one wall it said, 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' in big letters. Sakura smiled, seeing other people at the café who were smiling-and looking like they were having fun.

"There you are, Sakura-chan!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura turned around to see her best friend. "Hey, Ino-chan. How are you?" she asked, with a gentle smile.

"I'm doing just fine, however I'm starving." Ino blushed in embarrassment as she heard her own stomach growl. Ino took off her black trench coat and hooked it onto the coat rack.

"You look very nice today, Ino." Sakura shook her head in disbelief. Her friend always had dressed flashy. Ino was wearing a mid-thigh turtleneck dress with a big belt in the center of it, along with black tights and knee-high boots.

Ino chuckled. "Thanks. You look comfortable and warm." Sakura was wearing a long, plain, red cardigan with a grey tank top inside, with black leggings and mid-calf brown boots. She also wore a white beanie.

"Thanks. Now let's go sit down. How have you and Neji been?" Ino asked, sitting at a table. Sakura sat directly across her. "We've been okay, I got his letter today. He just explained that he loved me, and he said he was sorry that he couldn't be here or the holidays." Sakura frowned a little.

Ino gave Sakura a concerned look. "It's okay, Sakura. He'll be okay. You know that. He'll be back here before you know it." Ino thought aloud. "Hmm…how long has it been?" she asked.

"He left when we were all eighteen. We're all twenty-four now. Well, he's twenty-five. It's been three years, Ino. I wish he would come back already. Remember the dream I told you about? I've been having the same exact one ever since he left. It never stops." Sakura stared at Ino, in all seriousness.

Ino cocked her head a little, worrying about her friend even more. "Do you think…you should see someone, Sakura? Like a therapist or something?" she asked. Ino wanted nothing but wellness for her best friend.

Sakura didn't seem to react to Ino's suggestion. "I'm not crazy, Ino. I'm not hurting that bad enough to see one. I'm going to have to say no to that. It's just that I miss him; I won't go crazy without him. It just hurts being away from someone you love so much, you know?" she asked, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ino nodded. "I understand, Sakura. Remember when Shikamaru went on that business trip for a week? It was horrible. I missed him, a lot." she said.

Sakura smiled a little. "Yeah. How's everything at the office? How are the big and bad bosses doing, including your boyfriend?" she asked, wanting to get her mind off Neji.

Ino was about to reply when a waitress came by and took their orders. "I'd like to have a cup of hot chocolate, and a turkey sandwich, please." Ino politely said with a smile.

The waitress turned to Sakura. "For you, miss?" she smiled. "I'd like a cup of hot green tea and a chocolate chip bagel, please." Sakura smiled. The waitress nodded and left.

"The bosses are just fine. They're all doing their own thing as of right now. Shikamaru is busy with his accounting division, Naruto is occupied with the advertising division, Gaara is in his office managing the staff division, and…Mr. Uchiha is still the main boss, making business deals with other companies." Ino hesitated to mention Sasuke's name.

Sakura sighed lightly at hearing his name. "It's okay, Ino. The whole deal in high school with Sasuke and I is over. I don't mind talking about him." she shrugged.

Ino gave Sakura a skeptical look. "Are you sure…? You and I both know he was your first love and all, you guys haven't talked to each other ever since you got together with Neji." the blue-eyed woman reminded her.

_Flashback…_

"_Why did you cheat on me…I thought you said you'd stop playing around, Sasuke-kun!" tears began to stream down Sakura's cheeks. _

"_I told you from the very beginning, Sakura. I might not be able to contain myself!" he yelled. _

_Sakura growled. "If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have done it! That just proves you never loved me in the first place!" she yelled back. _

"_I do love you!" That was all Sasuke managed to say._

_Sakura shook her head. "No…no you don't. You don't…It's over, Sasuke-kun!" she ran away from him. _

_End of flashback_

Sakura didn't know why she had thought about that just now. Remembering the time her and Sasuke fought in high school bought Sakura sorrow, however it also made her grateful that their fight happened. If it never happened, Sakura wouldn't have ended up with Neji.

"Sakura?" Ino asked. She knew the girl was spacing out, so she was trying to get her attention. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, and looked back at Ino. The waitress came back with their food, and set it on the table. She then left again to tend to other customers' needs.

"Sorry. I was just spacing out a little." Sakura rubbed her eyes a bit. "I've noticed…" Ino eyed her. "I have a question…though." Sakura asked. Ino looked at her, waiting to ask.

"Is Sasuke-kun…still the way he is?" she asked. It's not that Sakura hated Sasuke-what's done is done, and it's all in the past. That's how Sakura looked at it. At this point, she just felt nothing for the raven-haired man.

"You mean, as in him being a womanizer, still?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded. "Well, I'm not going to lie, but yes. Yes he is. You do know he hasn't had a real relationship with anyone ever since you guys broke up, right?" Ino said in a questioning tone.

Sakura was surprised. "Wait, what? Really? I hadn't noticed." Ino was right; she hadn't seen or even heard that Sasuke was dating someone ever since they broke up. "Well, that doesn't mean he's still not over me, maybe he just doesn't want to deal with anyone seriously." Sakura suggested.

"That can be the reason. It's whatever, though. His business. Sasuke-kun is coming back today, from a business trip in China. He made a deal with this large factory organization." Ino smiled.

"Oh, fascinating. I guess." Sakura didn't care about anything the Uchiha did. She sipped some of her green tea, and ate some of her bagel. "Where are you going to hold your New Year's party at?" she asked.

Ino finished chewing her sandwich and replied. "Probably back at my house, this year. Renting spaces proved to be too much of handful for me. I don't know why I even bothered renting spaces, when there's a lot of space back at the Nara estate. So yeah, of course you're invited, and the rest of our friends. Is it okay if I invite Sasuke-kun…?" she asked, with a nervous smile. "I just want him to become apart of the group again, you know? He hasn't spent any quality time with the rest of us in such a long time, and now since he's back and all, I was thinking about inviting him." Ino said.

"That's fine. I don't mind at all. It's not like I'm going to talk to him, anyways." Sakura said with a straight face. "Well…okay…" Ino's voice wandered. "I mean, never mind, I don't think it's such a good idea anymore." she chuckled nervously.

"Ino, if you want to invite him, then invite him, okay? It's your party, and I don't want you making decisions based off my feelings, alright? It's okay, really. Don't worry about it." Sakura smiled.

Ino sighed in relief. "Okay, thanks Sakura-chan!" she smiled back.

The two had finished eating their food and exited the café.

"I think I should be heading over to the office now, my lunch hour is over. Thanks for having lunch with me Sakura-chan. What are you going to do now? You have the whole day off, don't you?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I do. I think I'll just go browsing in the bookstore. I've been wanting to read another book for awhile." she smiled.

Sakura and Ino said their final goodbyes, and Sakura headed over to the bookstore, which was only a few blocks away from the café. It began to snow in Konoha City, and the people of Konoha didn't seem to mind it. They all kept to themselves and continued to walk forward.

Sakura loved the scenery, and she felt neutral. She has always loved the snow. The intelligent, green-eyed woman kept walking, but she began to doze off. Sakura daydreamed, she daydreamed that she seen the love of her life after all these years.

Sakura snapped out of her scenario when she felt herself bump into someone. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry-

Sakura stopped, mid sentence to see the man who was now staring at her. She recognized his dark, onyx, eyes.

"Sasuke-kun." she said. Sasuke stared back at Sakura, without saying a word. Sakura realized that he was holding hands with a woman that was next to him. She didn't seem to recognize the woman, but she was quite a beauty. The woman had light, wavy, caramel colored hair with bright, violet eyes. She also had some light pink lipstick on, to compliment her pale complexion.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to bump into you." Sakura apologized, with a straight face. The woman Sasuke was with asked, "You know her, Sasu?" she asked, softly. Sasuke didn't stop staring at Sakura. "Yeah. It's fine, Sakura. Good day to you." Sasuke said and walked away, with the woman.

Sakura knew Sasuke's game. The woman she had just seen won't be seen with him again the next day. She sighed. _'Still the same old Sasuke. He'll never change.' _

Sakura turned around to walk home. She didn't feel like going to the bookstore anymore.

* * *

**Author Note: There you have the second chapter, I hope you liked it. I know things are going a bit slow, but I guarantee you that things will get better as the chapters go on. For more clarification, Ino and Shikamaru are married, and they are the only ones out of the whole gang who are married. In the next chapter, I'm going to be skipping to the New Year's party.**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
